judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Crappy Anniversary
is the 4th episode of the 10th season of ''Judge Mia'', and the 50th episode overall. The events in this episode take place in 1326. Summary It's Judge Mia and Fransisco's first anniversary, and it's time to celebrate! But for Matilda this is the last straw...will Mia's wayward daughter destroy the couple's happy marriage? Plot The episode begins with Fransisco playing a ravenous war video game. Then Judge Mia reminds him that it's their first anniversary, so he goes to set up something special. Matilda complains to Murphy about Fransisco again, and brainstoms ways to get Fransisco out of her life forever.So first the happy couple go to a restaurant called La Fancy Restaurant to eat supper. Matilda hides under the table, and she's just about to kill Fransisco when the restaurant employees start screaming an anniversary song for Mia and Fransisco. The couple decides to go to the Dance Club, and Fransisco promises that this still has a big night planned ahead for them. ***'[[Costline Compromiser#Episode 5|'Commercial Break']]'*** When they are at the dance club, the first thing Matilda tries to get rid of Fransisco is replace his favorite soda, Diet Croak, with poison! Unfortunately, this is the one time that Fransisco preferred water. An innocent passerby (Kari) drank the poisoned soda and started choking. After that, Matilda (disguised) tried luring in Fransisco with poisoned free samples, but Kari got poisoned again and this time she died. Finally, Matilda disguised herself and walked over to Mia and Fransisco, claiming her name was Miranda and she knew Fransisco in high school. (She was trying to make Mia think that Fransisco was cheating on her). But her plan backfired when DJ DJ fell madly in love with "Miranda." Matilda gave up and went home. When she was doing the laundry, she saw Croakella in Mia and Fransisco's room! She tried to tell Mia that Fransisco was cheating on her, but she didn't believe her until she saw Croakella in her room and Fransisco telling Croakella that she was supposed to stay hidden. At the end of the episode, Mia and Fransisco get divorced and Fransisco runs away with Croakella. Characters Buck's Lil' World Deleted Scene One scene form this episode was cut from the final edit. The producers thought that it made the plot "run on too far". The scene was of Matilda setting up another plan to destroy Fransisco once and for all at the Dance Club. She set a wire on the dance floor, intending for him to trip on it. Fransisco was dancing, and he did trip on the wire. But Mia caught him before he fell, and the couple laughed together. Matilda was furious. This page's gallery has a section for this scene. The scene can be watched on the fan-made Judge video-site, iJudge. Quotes *"Mia why don't you make yourself useful...in the kitchen?" -Fransisco *"Dance like there's no tomorr-whoa." -DJ DJ *"You're a gentleman and a monkey." -Kari *"FRANSISCO I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" -Judge Mia Trivia/Goofs *This is the landmark fiftieth episode, which has been highly anticipated and is a major milestone. *There have been several signs foreshadowing Mia and Fransisco's divorce throughout the series, dating as far back as Season 8. For example, in Fransisco's Disturbing Discovery, Mia finds Gummy Flies in their trash, which we now know came from Croakella. *At twelve minutes and thirty-eight seconds, this is the third-longest episode so far. *This is the second Judge Mia episode with a deleted scene. In the deleted scene, Matilda attempts to trip Fransisco while he's dancing. Goofs *Mia says it his her and Fransisco first anniversary. But this episode takes place in 1326, and she and Fransisco were married in 1311. So it is actually their 11th anniversary. Category:Complete Episode Pages